


SmolBun's Hermitcraft One-Shot Book!

by llsmolbunll



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Asphyxiation, Cute, DON'T SHIP REAL PEOPLE, Degrading kink, Domestic Fluff, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, More tags to be added, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Overstimulation, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, minecraft persona's ONLY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23586061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llsmolbunll/pseuds/llsmolbunll
Summary: Here I bring a collection of One-Shots of the Hermitcraft characters!Do Note: I DO NOT SHIP THE REAL PEOPLE, IT IS SIMPLY THEIR MINECRAFT PERSONA'S.Enjoy this book and I will be adding stories as much as I can! (I mean with this quarantine, I have all the time in the world at the moment) I do hope you enjoy! If there is a ship here that you want and you don't see, let me know and I'll see what I can do!
Relationships: Cubfan135/GoodTimesWithScar, Docm77/BdoubleO100, Docm77/Grian, Docm77/Grian/Rendog, Docm77/Rendog, Grian/Goodtimeswithscar, Iskall85/Grian, Iskall85/Grian/Mumbo Jumbo, Iskall85/StressMonster101, Keralis/Xisuma, Mumbo Jumbo/Grian, ZombieCleo/FalseSymmetry, iskall85/mumbo jumbo
Comments: 14
Kudos: 258





	1. I'm Concerned, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Here I bring my first One-Shot Hermitcraft book my little bun's! I bring this to entertain not only myself, but you guys as well that are in quarantine and need some good one-shots!
> 
> Requests are definitely open! You can go ahead and leave me suggestions down in the comments below! If you have a specific pairing you like, let me know with details of a one-shot idea you have and I'll happily write it in this book! Enjoy my little bun's!

Mumbo groaned as he he was trying to get concrete for his mega base. He had an idea for a redstone contraption to get him more concrete, and fast. But little did he know, it was definitely going to take him a while.

Grian flew over to his boyfriend’s area where he was building his mega base, seeing him work on a redstone project once again. It had been a couple days since he had seen his lover, and he decided to go check up on him. the smaller hermit landed on the ground, as he looked up to see Mumbo, working tiredly on his project.

“Mumby!” Grian said excitedly with a smile, giggling as he watched his lover jump a bit and to turn around, a small, tired smile appearing on his face. “Oh, hey, love.” Mumbo said, flying down towards the smaller hermit, as Grian got a closer look, seeing bags underneath Mumbo’s eyes. Grian frowned worriedly, as he placed his hand on Mumbo’s cheek, who gently leaned into the gentle touch.

“Hun, when was the last time you slept?” Grian asked worriedly, as he looked up at Mumbo, who chuckled a little bit, “Ehh...A couple days, almost a week I think. I’ve been gathering materials to continue the building of my base. And look! I was even able to build a redstone project to make concrete even faster!” Mumbo said excitedly, to soon let a yawn escape from him.

“Mumbo, you should really take a break. This isn’t good for your health!” Grian said worriedly, as he watched Mumbo break from his gentle touch to turn around as if to continue building once again. “I’m fine, Grian! You don’t need to worry about me! I’ve got this under control!” Mumbo grumbled, beginning to get impatient with the smaller male while they talked. Instead of all the talking, he could just continue to build his base! Not just stand here talking to Grian, and it was honestly getting annoying.

“Mumbo, c’mon. We can go cuddle and take a nap-” Grian started, only to get cut off as Mumbo looked at him angrily.

“No! Grian, I _need_ to keep building my base! I won’t get anything done! And you standing there just talking to me and _wasting_ my time, I could’ve gotten a good amount done, dammit!” Mumbo groaned, raising his voice at Grian. “Not everyone can be dilly dallying like you do!” He shouted, causing the smaller male to flinch at the shouting.

Mumbo had never reacted this way with him before. He had never shouted or raised his voice at him. Tears began to swell up in the smaller hermit’s eyes, as he looked down and sniffled. Mumbo soon realised his mistake.

“N-No, wait Grian I didn’t mean-” Mumbo started, only to get cut off as Grian began to sob quietly. “I-I’m sorry...I didn’t mean s-stop you from y-your work!” Grian said, as he turned around and quickly got rockets from his inventory and flew off, leaving Mumbo there. Exactly where Mumbo wanted to be at, not even turning back when Mumbo shouted for him to come back.

Mumbo stood there, running his hands through his hair as he realised he had just shouted at Grian for no reason. He was simply just worried for him, nothing more.

What had Mumbo just done?

Grian reached his Hobbit Hole base, quickly going inside as he ran to his bed, flopping onto it as he began to sob on his pillow. He hadn’t meant to disturb Mumbo, he was simply worried for his lover. And that was normal, wasn’t it? Or was he simply not supposed to worry about the health of his boyfriend? He was so caught up sobbing, he didn’t even hear the sound of someone landing and opening his front door, quick footsteps walking towards his bed.

Grian felt someone lay right next to him, as arms wrapped around his waist, holding him tightly, and beginning to hear sweet nothings being whispered into his ear to calm him down, recognizing the voice as Mumbo’s.

“Shh...Grian, I’m sorry...I’m here…” Mumbo whispered lovingly, holding Grian close to his chest and he could slowly hear that Grian’s sobs were slowly quieting down, now only becoming small breaths and hiccups.

“I-I’m sorry, Mumby...I d-didn’t mean to d-disturb you, I was j-just concerned for y-your health!” Grian said, tears welling up once again as he began to sob once more. Mumbo couldn’t bear to hear his lover cry, it just pained his heart to hear them. However, what made the pain worse? Was that Mumbo was the cause of his crying, something he had sworn to himself that he would never do. Only because he was more concerned of his base, than the feelings of his lover.

“No, Grian...I’m sorry. I knew you simply worried for me, and I let myself get carried away in my work...Shouting at you, and hurting your feelings in the process…” Mumbo said sadly, looking down at Grian, guilt written all over his tired eyes, “I’m really sorry...Can you ever forgive me?” Mumbo asked softly.

Grian sniffled, and soon gave off a gentle smile towards Mumbo, as he leaned forward and kissed Mumbo lovingly, who returned the kiss with just as much love, but also tiredness, and soon, Grian broke the kiss gently.

“I forgive you, Mumby. I know it wasn’t your intention to hurt me, I’m just concerned for your health is all.” Grian said, as he placed his hand on Mumbo’s cheek, beginning to caress it gently. “Let’s take a nap, you need a break, my love.” Grian told him with a giggle.

Mumbo smiled, as he nodded and leaned into the gentle touch. “Yeah, I’d like that…” He said softly.

“I love you, my redstoner.” Grian said softly, as he watched Mumbo slowly close his eyes, beginning to fall into the void of sleep.

“I love you too, my sunshine…”


	2. We Know You Want Us, It's Obvious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grian is the referee for Ren's Hermitmania Wrestling Match, something about getting 'Pamela The Mooshroom' back from Jevin.
> 
> As he's observing the match, he can't help but stare at Doc and Ren, their muscular bodies drenched in sweat, and those tight speedos they're wearing holding something Grian never would've never thought he would catch himself staring.
> 
> But it's not like his antics have gone unnoticed, because Doc and Ren have some fun time with the smaller hermit, not like Grian is complaining after all~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my little bun's! I'm so sorry I haven't updated this book at all, I have been procrastinating because of this quarantine and it's slowly driving me insane, and I've also been having trouble with inspiration for some stories ; w ;
> 
> Anyway! Here I bring you a Doc/Grian/Ren one-shot! Requested by a guest on my first chapter of this book! I'm not too proud of this one, if I'm being completely honest with you little bun's, but I do hope you enjoy either way!
> 
>  **DISCLAIMER** : This does contain Degrading, Asphyxiation, Overstimulation and Double Penetration, if you are not into _**any of these kinks**_ then I suggest you turn your back now, don't say I didn't warn you~
> 
> If you also have a request, go ahead and leave it down below! Please note, try to be at least detailed of a certain plot and pairing you'd like! Thank you and stay safe little bun's! ; w ;

Grian wasn’t sure why he was called to be a referee for this wrestling match per-say. Something about getting back ‘Pamela The Mooshroom’ from Jevin. So, teams were set, and whichever team won, either Jevin would be able to keep Pamela, or Ren would get his mooshroom companion back.

“Let’s get ready to rumble!” Grian said, aiming the arrow at the bell, hearing the bell ring and going to a corner as he watched the wrestling begin to start, enjoying the show.

Not because he thought that this was entertaining, it really was, watching his friends wrestle and hearing them laugh and groan. It was definitely fun to watch! However, the best part of this match? Was watching Doc and Ren.

Doc was wearing a tight, black with some hints of white speedo, as Grian could clearly see the package the creeper held. He watched as the sweat glistened from Doc’s green skin, watching his heavy chest breathing heavily. Grian really never noticed ripped Doc looked, it wasn’t something he paid attention to. Until now.

And Ren? He looked so good as well. Grian seeing the sweat dripping from his tan skin, a bit more tan than usual as he was always in the sun on his ‘Loser Island’. His white and hint of red speedo was tight on his strong waist, also clearly seeing the large package he was carrying in that speedo.

Grian blushed, looking away slightly so he wouldn’t be caught staring. It was no secret to anyone that Grian was into men, everyone knew and supported him. However, no one in the server knew the hots he had for not only Ren, but for Doc as well. And this wrestling match was clearly making it hard for Grian to hide his staring, his flushed face, clearly not paying attention to the wrestling match at this point.

Grian, however. Didn’t notice that he was being stared at, clearly not knowing that Ren and Doc could feel his stares. Clear mischievous smirks showing on their faces.

The match had finally ended, with RRR’s team winning and Ren finally getting his companion back! Everyone had said their goodbyes and left back to their bases to continue doing their work. All except Grian, Doc, and Ren.

Grian was about to leave to his Hobbit Hole, wanting to grab his resources he need and continuing building his mansion. Or at least finish the front, since he didn’t really wanna talk about the back. He sighed and was about to leave the arena, turning around, only to bump into two, tall, muscular men. 

“Ow..” Grian groaned, rubbing his forehead gently, looking up and his face beginning to get flustered, clearly seeing Doc and Ren in front of him. He could tell by their facial expressions that they were planning something mischievous

“H-Hey guys! C-Can I...Help you two?” Grian asked, clearly noticing the cracks of his words, shyness slowly beginning to set in.

The two taller males chuckled, simply pinning Grian to one of the wooden pillars, making the smaller male gasp as he shyly looked up at them, not knowing what both males were planning.

“Grian, let’s cut to the point.” Doc said, a low, rumble growl coming from his chest, causing Grian to gulp and shift in his place. Ren chuckled, leaning down as he nibbled on Grian’s ear, receiving a small, light moan from the smaller male.

“We know you want us, it’s obvious.” Ren whispered into Grian’s ear, continuing to nibble on it, loving the small moans he was hearing from the smaller male. Doc chuckled, leaning down as he began to kiss, and bite at Grian’s neck, loving the way Grian gasped and moaned slightly louder.

“So...Why not be a good little slut for us?” Doc growled lowly, causing Grian to shiver, a shaky response coming from his lips.

“Y-Yes…~” He moaned shakily. 

Grian gasped and choked as he felt a strong, mechanical, large hand on his throat, slowly beginning to choke him as his airway was blocked, gasps and heaves simply coming out from Grian’s lips, and tears slowly beginning to well up in his hazel eyes, and his pants slowly beginning to feel tighter.

“Ooh~ Seems like this dirty little whore likes to be choked, huh~? Just look how hard he’s gotten so quickly~” Ren chuckled, licking his lips as he used both his hands to rip the black pants from Grian, causing the rip of Grian’s boxers as well, simply leaving the smaller hermit in the referee shirt.

Grian tried to hiss at the sudden air that hit his erection, but it was impossible as he was still being choked by Doc, only to then be roughly dropped onto his knees, coughing as gasping for air, tears clearly streaming down his flushed face as he looked up at the two males, his hazel eyes clearly hazed with lust, clearly wanting more.

The two taller males chuckled, both removing their speedo’s as they tossed them to the ground, their cocks springing out from their freedom. Grian yelped as his light, golden brown hair was grabbed by Ren, looking up at him as he gulped.

“You want it, don’t you~? Then suck, you little slut~” Ren groaned and growled lowly, pushing Grian towards his cock, shoving it in Grian’s mouth and clearly beginning to face fuck him, causing Grian to moan and gag, drool slowly beginning to drool down his chin.

“Don’t forget about me, you whore~” Doc growled, groaning lowly as he could feel Grian take hold of his cock, beginning to stroke it as he was still being forced to suck Ren’s cock, coughing and gagging as he tried his best to breathe through his nose, tears clearly streaming down his face as his mouth and throat were clearly being abused by Ren, who was groaning and smirking down at him.

“Ugh, fuck~ Ren groaned, as he continued to thrust into Grian’s mouth, going as deep as he could as he couldn’t hold the knot in his stomach any longer, cumming deep into Grian’s throat, as Grian’s eyes widened and he moaned, coughed and gagged, cumming onto the wooden oak floor, as he could feel Ren pulling out of his mouth, strands of white cum slowly decorating Grian’s flushed face.

“Better swallow it all, you dirty whore~ Cause Doc’s got some cum for you to~” Ren chuckled, as his hand that was still fisting Grian’s hair, pushed his face into Doc’s cock, releasing his grip as now Doc’s mechanical arm was holding a full fist of hair, Grian gagging and coughing once more.

“Fuck~ Such a dirty cum bucket you are~ Keep sucking, whore~” Doc growled lowly, smirking as he began to thrust into Grian’s mouth roughly, causing the smaller male to cough and gag, loving the way that Grian’s face was covered with Ren’s cum, his light brown golden fringe sticking to his forehead because of the sweat, his face flushed a beautiful hue of red, and those hazel eyes filled with lust and tears.

Grian moaned as he was being degraded by the two males. He had never thought how much those comments were...Turning him on? His eyes moved towards to look at Ren, who was chuckling at the sight of him.

“Damn, look how well he’s taking you, Doc~ This slut is really liking you abusing his mouth~” Ren groaned, as he began to slap Grian’s cheek with his cock, wanting some form of attention, groaning softly as he could feel Grian take a hold of his cock and beginning to jerk him off.

Doc groaned as he continued his rough and fast pace in Grian’s mouth, pulling Grian’s hair as he removed him from his cock, groaning as he jerked himself quickly, chuckling as he watched Grian eagerly open his mouth.

“Want it so badly, you dirty whore? Well here you go~” Doc groaned, as he came, most of the cum going into Grian’s mouth, and strands of white landing on his face once more.

Grian moaned as he closed his mouth and swallow the cum that he was given, panting heavily as he hadn’t noticed that he came once again, slowly beginning to stain the oak wood planks with his cum. He gasped as he was picked up by Ren, his legs being held open, clearly being able to see his cock that was beginning to harden once again, blushing massively as he remembered that they were in public, and tried to cover himself with the shirt he was still wearing.

Doc chuckled, as he went in front of Grian, the two males lining up their cocks against Grian’s entrance, who’s eyes widened, tears still streaming down his face.

“W-Wait..! We’re in p-public!” Grian said, gasping as he could feel both heads lining up against his entrance. “P-Please, don’t! Y-You’ll tear me a-apart!” Grian begged, sniffling as Ren and Doc went to each of his ear, slowly whispering to him. 

“That’s the point, you dirty whore~ To rip you a new one~” They said in sync, as both slowly began to push in, using Grian’s saliva when he sucked them off as lubrication.

Grian screamed in pain, yet surprisingly pleasure as he could feel himself being stretched immensely, as he clawed at Doc’s shoulders, his eyes closing tightly as he whimpered at the pain, embarrassment, and pleasure as tears were still slowly streaming down his flushed face. 

“Fuck~ So tight~” Ren groaned, as Doc and Ren took time to adjust to how tight Grian was, as the two attacked either side of Grian’s neck, causing the smaller male to release a shaky moan from his lips.

Once they adjusted, the two began a rough and fast pace, biting and sucking at Grian’s neck, as said male was screaming and moaning loudly, beginning to like the fact of someone wanting to see him, and not giving two flying fucks if someone saw him. He was honestly having the time of his life.

“He sounds like a typical dirty whore~ Do you like the double penetration~? Do you like being fucked by Ren and I?” Doc groaned loudly, as he continued his thrusts along with Ren’s.

“Y-Yes~! I-I like being stretched b-by the both of y-you~!” Grian moaned loudly, as he leaned his head back against Ren’s shoulder, his eyes rolling upwards as he was lost in the pleasure he was receiving, “I-I’m cumming a-again~!” Grian moaned, as he arched his back slightly and came on his shirt, and slightly on Doc’s stomach.

Ren and Doc groaned, feeling Grian slowly begin to tighten, as he had came. This caused Doc and Ren to not being able to hold out any longer, as both gave a couple more thrusts, and growling lowly as they came deep inside Grian, who moaned shakily at the warm feeling of both of the taller males cumming deep inside him.

The three males panted heavily, as the two stronger males slowly pulled out, as a bit of cum was dripping from Grian’s entrance, joining the slowly drying cum on the oak wood planks. 

Grian could practically feel himself slowly wanting to pass out, not being able to keep his eyes open as he looked up at the two males.

Ren smiled softly, as he changed Grian’s position and now carried him bridal style, with Doc helping him put his speedo back on as Doc put his on as well.

“Let’s take him back to your base to bathe him and let him rest. He deserves it.” Doc smiled, as he messed with Grian now stuck to his forehead fringe, as the smaller male slowly fell into a deep slumber, smiling softly as he nuzzled into Ren’s strong chest.


End file.
